


A Snowball and a Date

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: On her way to get coffee while working in the town of Stars Hollow, Hermione is hit with a snowball from an unknown source.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Jess Mariano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	A Snowball and a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble because these two are cute together.
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Day of Winter Writing: Snowball Fights
> 
> Hermione's Haven Bingo: Jess Mariano

Hermione knew that it was too late to duck as soon as she saw the snowball sailing through the air towards her. She barely had enough time to cover her face as it flew straight at her. Her hair was covered in the snow that then made its way down the back of her jacket. She let out a yelp as she shivered. She hated how cold snow was, so why someone had deemed it acceptable to throw a snowball at her, she didn’t know. She hadn’t been in Stars Hollow for long enough to have made any enemies, or at least she didn’t think that she had as she practically ran into the diner in an attempt to warm up.

She ordered herself a coffee before she dropped down into a booth at the back of the diner, her eyes flickering to the door when felt a gush of cold air as it opened and she found herself cursing the man who had dared to open it. She had seen him around here before, but she didn’t know his name, nor why he was making his way straight towards her.

“Hermione, right?” He asked, and Hermione how to admire how forward he was. “I’m Jess.” He said, an inviting smile on his face, the kind that made Hermione want to talk to him, even if she didn’t want to talk to anyone but keep her head down until she was finished in this small town.

“Do I know you?” She asked, an eyebrow raised as she looked him up and down. Even though she found that she wanted to talk to him, that didn’t mean that she liked talking to someone that she didn’t even know the name of. The war, while over now, had left her slightly paranoid about who she ended up talking to and when.

“No, you don’t, but I’m a friend of Lane’s.” He told her as he sat down on the bench across from her and she found herself regretting choosing a booth to sit in when she could have just as easily sat on the stool at the counter - though that could have meant talking to to the rather grumpy proprietor and she had decided days ago that that wasn’t an experience that she wanted to repeat in a hurry.

Lane was at least somebody that Hermione did know, and she supposed that the fact that he had dropped her name did bode well, and she had to admit that it wouldn’t hurt to have another friend around while she was practically being forced to spend time in this muggle town. Lane was her muggle correspondence, someone that she was sure knew that she was a witch, but the bylaws meant that neither of them could explicitly say it.

"Lane sent you?" She asked after taking a sip of her coffee. That surprised her somewhat, but she would have easily accepted that response.

"Well, kinda. That snowball that hit you? That was me." There was a sheepish smile on his face now. "So, uh, sorry about that."

Hermione couldn't help but glare at him though, even though he was apologising and she was fully aware that he probably hadn't meant to hit her. "Well I guess that's that cleared up." She said slowly before she looked him up and down again. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked when she realised that he wasn't making any attempt to leave any time soon.

"Well, yeah." The man said with a grin. "I never actually told you my name. I'm Jess. And I was actually wondering if you were free for coffee tomorrow?"

Hermione blinked several times before she realised what had been asked of her, and purely because of that smile that she found herself saying "sure". She realised that it was a little weird to agree to go for coffee when they were already having coffee, or at least she was.

"Great. I'll pick you up at five?" Jess grinned before he stood up, flashing her one last grin before he left the diner before Hermione managed to say anything else. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but it didn't feel like a bad thing.


End file.
